1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known from various publications that certain benzoylcyclohexanediones have herbicidal properties. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,127, EP-A-338 992, EP-A-249 150 and EP-A-137963 describe benzoylcyclohexanediones substituted at the phenyl ring by various radicals.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds having properties which—relative to those of the compounds disclosed in the state of the art—are improved.